halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome! What's Up? Not much, started my story (got the intro and prologue done^_^), sent you the commando guide (you're welcome), and am going to work on my SPARTANs( I got a lot to to write) Not much else.[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' 17:58 (UTC) Yeah Yep I did. I'll get working on it soon.[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' 18:02 (UTC) Cool Like the prologue![[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' Hunter Finally someone can understand me! Have you looked at my user page? Ulgada Zeato Layat 21:17, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat No thank you Commander, I wish to be a bodyguard. Anyways do you even have SpecOps armor that would fit a 18.2 foot Hunter? Ulgada Zeato Layat 21:35, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat I appreciate it Commander, really, but I wish to be a bodyguard. Also I've never been in space, unless you count being in a Phantom or Spirit, or any Covenant ship. And yes this is me Baw Wee, I just wanted to make a Hunter profile. Ulgada Zeato Layat 21:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat I thought I was the only 18 ft Hunter. It's nice to meet you Gyyo. I have a bond brother named Chalaco Zeato Vaadet, but sadly he died during the start of the Great Schism. Ulgada Zeato Layat 22:08, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat That's ok. Where did you meet Gyyo? Ulgada Zeato Layat 22:46, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat But Gyyo's 18 ft tall, he could easily kill the Brutes who captured him. Ulgada Zeato Layat 23:39, 2 July 2008 (UTC)Ulgada Zeato Layat Uggh I got spacers put in today for my braces:( God they ache so much, and tomorrow they're gonna hurt like hell.[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' 18:02 (UTC) RE:Sounds Painful No it certainly does not:( But I was recommended to eat ice cream for dinner^_^ Hey I'll jump on Xbox Live if you want to.[[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' 18:44 (UTC) RE:RE:RE: Ah what the hell! Hey cool central time^_^ Where do you live? [[User:Raga 'Fersamee|'High Councilor 'Fersamee']] ''Comm Array'' 19:07 (UTC) New Profile I have made a new profile the name is RATM Fanboy. I am no longer using my old profile. I will change all property tags with my name on them to this new one.Raga 'Fersamee 18:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Aegis Class Cruiser I assisted with it's Creation?--Baracuss 16:26, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Hmph! Vale 'Razumee... you are a Fool! letting yourself be order around by such pathetic Councilors as 'Rasamee and...(Growls)... Antairious. The Separatists might as well hand the universe to the Loyalists on a golden plater, if they let those... weak and cowardly fools lead them!--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Ha! What a mindless Elite. The Councilors are weak! Giveing 'Fersamee and...(Growls)... Antairious...that kind of power is like giveing the Loyalists conrol of a Halo on a golden Plater!--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] Banned So you were banned by a flood-covenant civil war good thing I removed my fannon to here or I might get banned, anyways are you banned for life at halopedia. GruntMaster772 Hmmm... You acctualy think that I am scared of your threats? I'll show you That I am not afraid! I am less than a few blocks away from the Council Chamber right now! A large number of separatist warriors has gathered around me with Wraiths, Specters, Banshees, and Ghosts. I... show no fear.--[[User:Maydor Antairious|''M.A.]] So... You have murdered the Minor Councilors, but We still have four to kill... Zuka 'Anthanee,Zuka Rasamee,Raga 'Fersamee... and my brother, Baracuss Antairious. Are we allys now... or do you still wish to face me in combat?--''M.A. Training... (I suddenly apear before you in a flash of Golden light. I am the Largest Elite you have seen!) Training? I guess you will need it if we are to kill the four High Councilors.--''M.A.'' If you are Brave... (I pop my neck) If you wish! (A blueish glow surrounds my armore, and I get into a fighting stance. I don't draw a weopon)--''M.A.'' Two Maydors!?! (Another Maydor drops from above and slams you into the ground) As you put it... top that.--''M.A.'' Why Brother! Why have you sided with Maydor! Why have you murdered the Councilors! I thought you were a Separatist... but you are nothing but a Brute at Heart!--Kartal Unharmed! (The Flash Clone disapears, and the Original Maydor gets up and brushes dirt off his Armore.) Is this what you were planning? (I pop my neck three times. My veins start to bulge and my Muscles grow larger. For some reason you couldn't hack this system) To gain my abilitys and destroy me?--''M.A.'' Why bother... All Maydor wants to do is get revenge on his brother... he doesn't care for anyone else. If he does kill Baracuss, he will have his revenge... And the whole universe will fall because of his hands. Please brother... would you realy betray your friends, just to have the whole universe ruled by the Loyalists? Please brother... reconsider your actions!--Kartal